baile en el infierno
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: Alfred Jones espera ansioso que empiecen sus clases en la univ. de oxford sin embargo mientras espera que pasen dos tortuosos meses, Alfred se topa con un inocente grafiti y tras eso comienza a escribir una historia comenzando a relatar un horror pasado y comenzando su horror presente, se puede distinguir la realidad de la ficcion?


Notas del fanfic:

lei una historia y me inspuire para esta.

las parejas volaran pero son las casi comunes.

usuk

rochu

franada

y otras algo raras

rusiaxusa(no sera explicita)

usaxchina(no sera explicita)

usaxnyocanada(tendra sus momentos)

usaxescocia (me temo que le a la lucha al usuk lo siento T-T

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

no malinterpreten el titulo del , aqui presentaremos la historia oh bueno su comienzo y la causa de las proximas desgracias...deberia insertar el incesto como advertencia pero en mi texto no habra entre los personajes de la verdadera historia ...asi que no importa mucho, sera basico, ni la notaran.

La sangre no puede engañarse a sí misma entre hermanos de padre a hijo de hijo a padre…entre primos, la sangre grita la sangre clama….la sangre exige….la sangre habla.

O al menos eso dicen, Alfred no podía estar más de acuerdo con ello, en ocasiones especiales sin embargo se preguntaba de que servía tanta sabiduría si no se podían evitar aquellas uniones que, si bien permanecían en el anonimato, ocurrían de cuando en cuando, sonrió sin poder evitarlo al observar a un joven rubio de ojos verdes que salía de la universidad de Oxford, el ingresaría a la misma universidad una vez pasaran las vacaciones, no había sido fácil ingresar a ella, pero lo llevaba deseando desde que había decidido estudiar derecho.

Sentado en una banca observaba de lejos la escena de una breve multitud cruzando las puertas de la universidad yéndose, eran las ultimas clases que se darían y había dos meses hasta que empezara nuevamente el curso, volvió a perderse en el texto que había leído en aquel grafiti, la sangre no puede engañarse a sí misma"

-quizás no, pero sí que puede confundirse- susurro mientras al mirar a lo lejos veía como una historia se formaba frente a él, la frase le daba vueltas en la cabeza y antes de que se fuera saco el lápiz y un cuaderno del bolso que siempre llevaba con él, agradeció haber confundido el suyo con el de su hermano, últimamente tenia demasiados ataques de inspiración y odiaba no poder acallarlos lo mismo que perderlos.

Alfred se levanto de la banca y comenzó a caminar por las amplias aceras de la ciudad, amaba su país, amaba las sonrisas que podía ver en algunas personas, la prisa de algunos la relajación de otros, la profusión de razas que allí había, no importaba lo que otros pensaran de aquello, amaba todo eso por ser precisamente la mayor muestra de que mil culturas podían vivir medianamente en paz.

Y entonces sin saber por qué volvió a concentrarse en la historia que aquel grafiti le había hecho pensar.

"Allá por el tiempo en que los hombres aun temían a Dios y creían que podían comprar su paz a la iglesia, vinieron una pareja de burgueses ingleses a tener dos hijos, el primero un chico al que llamare James, James y la segunda era una niña de profundos ojos color violeta y gris como el fondo de una tempestad a la que llamare Diana, los padres estaban contentos con sus dos hijos puesto que con el tiempo ambos fueron a florecer de manera magnifica, ocurrió que él era bello como el sol, de rubios cabello y mirada siempre fija y llena de voluntad, que lograba seducir a cuanta joven tuviera el valor de mirarle a ellos, ella por otro lado, joven y hermosa aparentaba una edad menor a la que tenia, de bellas formas y hermosos ojos, además de una larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta el final de la cintura cuando lo tenía suelto era probablemente más bella cuando la encontraban en la iglesia.

Si ambos padres estaban seguros de que gracias a esos hijos y el capital que tenían podría conseguir que su familia cruzara a un nuevo nivel social, abundaban aquellos que por su negligencia estaban por perderlo todo y rogaban dinero y poder, si lo lograrían, estaba segura la madre mientras miraba a su preciosa hija, la misma que acompañaba con su delicada voz a su hermano que tocaba seguro una melodía en el piano, ambos hermanos se miraban y la miraban a ella, y la buena madre de no haber tenido tan ciegos los ojos quizás habría notado que aquellas miradas no eran buenas.

El padre era un hombre vigoroso que se había casado en la flor de la vida con una mujer que aunque joven era de fuerte carácter capaz de sobrevivir en tiempos de miseria y de vivir con serenidad cuando el oro le llenaba las palmas sin soltar mas sonrisas que para los planes futuros, el padre era ambicioso, y disfrutaba de la temporada que su hijo lo acompañaba aunque también de la temporada en que este se hallaba en la universidad. Anhelaba ver el día en que los frutos de su esfuerzo serian compensados mostrando a su hijo como un noble y no como él un simple plebeyo rico, detestaba el desprecio de las miradas de los otros hombres que por un titulo creían se superiores y al observar a su bellas hija planeaba que su hermano la fuera a casar con algún amigo , después de todo la niña no contaba sino 16 primaveras y su hijo 19, estaba seguro sucedería, tal vez de no tener los ojos tan ciegos el podría haber notado más rápidamente la presión de ambas manos, la del hijo apretando las de la hija y aquellas miradas que no se ven bien en público.

Paso un año sin mayor provecho y el muchacho tenía ya 20 años, algunos clubs elegantes y bien vistos lo recibían francos y atentos, el padre miraba a dos o tres señores que se hallaban a un paso de la bancarrota y a su hijas, sabía que el hijo nos e opondría, después de todo, ¿no decía un mandamiento "honraras a tu padre"? por supuesto obedecería si se lo ordenaba, y no se dio tiempo a observar la mortal palidez que ocupo el rostro de Diana al comentarlo en la mesa. Tampoco lo pensó mucho cuando al comentárselo a su propio hijo este se mostro tanto colérico tanto resignado tanto molesto tanto interesado en los detalles, aun no había acordado la boda pero ya se hablaban de detalles, de posibilidades, y un conde ya decía que si bien no, quizás algún suceso lo hiciera cambiar de opinión según el mismo conde, la opinión es algo muy original y poco durable con buenos regalos.

Y así hasta que una mortal mañana los buenos padres que ningún mal había hecho a sus hijos y solo les había dado bienestar vieron el pago desagradecido de los mismos en una carta y la ausencia de ambos. Una súplica de perdón y la insólita noticia de que estaban enamorados, que como marido y mujer los había unido un matrimonio criminal (una excusa para el sacerdote que no sabía el lazo sanguíneo entre ambos) y tras el ruego de perdón y merecidas disculpas, excusaban sé diciendo que se iban al nuevo mundo"

Alfred termino de leer su obra y sonrió, la idea del incesto se le antojaba perfecta para un drama, quizás si hubiera sospechado lo que pasaría después de aquello, no lo habría visto todo tan divertido ni interesante y habría lanzado lejos de si el cuaderno.

Notas finales:

epa ya lo presente, últimamente estoy obsesionada con algunas historias, malditos sueños de madrugada, en fin si te gusto por favor un revien no cuesta.


End file.
